


Beautiful Disaster

by MikoAkako



Category: Death Note
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAkako/pseuds/MikoAkako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when Light was so vulnerable, Ryuzaki could almost forget he was looking at a mass murderer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Spoilers: None.
> 
> A/N: So this is loosely inspired by the song 'Beautiful Disaster' by Kelly Clarkson.

Ryuzaki looked at the boy sleeping on the twin bed beside his. Night was the only time Light could be considered vulnerable, curled up with one hand under his head. Every night his face contorted into a mixture of pain and fear and –finally –helplessness. Ryuzaki loved to watch the change take place on the normally independent teen. Gone were all traces of confidence and arrogance that exuded from the boy during the day when his mask was always up. A low whimper escaped from his quivering lips and Ryuzaki longed, once more, to be able to close the distance between them and comfort the boy. Instead, he silently raised his thumb to his lip and pulled his knees against his chest.

Sometimes, when Light was so vulnerable, Ryuzaki could almost forget he was looking at a mass murderer. After all – how could someone so young and beautiful be evil? Once again Ryuzaki was forced to reconsider – maybe he was wrong? From all the Ryuzaki could see of the boy, he was as beautiful on the inside as the outside. But Ryuzaki knew from experience that the move beautiful cover often hid the ugliest secrets.

At about two in the morning, as if on cue, Light started tossing and turning, his moans getting more pathetic but no more coherent. If only – Ryuzaki could only wish – if only the proud boy would ask for help, he would receive it. Until meeting Light, Ryuzaki had only dreamed of someone so perfect. Truly, the only word to describe Light was brilliant, beautiful – perfect. But under the perfection, Ryuzaki sensed such a deep wrongness it hurt to look at the boy without wishing to fix him. But it had been Light's choice to kill over and over…somehow Ryuzaki was able to look past that obvious fact, though and see only the beautiful.

"H…help me…" The words were so faint Ryuzaki wasn't sure he had heard correctly. But the plea was repeated, followed by a gasp for breath and a violent tossing fit. This was new – Lighthad never spoken though all his nightly torture. As quick as possible, Ryuzaki moved to the boy's bed and put his arm around the teen, restraining his arms and pulling the helpless boy closer. For the first time Ryuzaki could remember, he felt right in his place. Light relaxed against him, his sleep turning peaceful. Suddenly, the peaceful angel's face contorted into a maniacal laugh, the soft sound breaking Ryuzaki down to the core and causing him to recoil and lay the boy back on his bed.

His arms felt empty as he returned to his bed so he wrapped them around his leg pulled to his chest. His head was still spinning with Light's smell – almost like cinnamon – clouding his brain. Almost as soon as the overwhelming sensation hit, Ryuzaki suddenly felt empty. The teen's face was peaceful again and once again Ryuzaki longed to hold him, but the nightly terrors were over. Sometimes, Ryuzaki longed to take the chain off and run as far as he could from the beautiful boy, but his gut told him it would be worth it to stick around. If only to see what happened to the beautiful soul – however tortured.


End file.
